I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki!
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: I made this short one-shot because I was bored and also thought of a girl giving reasons to why she hates Ichigo Kurosaki. This girl is an OC and her name is Lola. Hope you like and read. I suck at summaries.


**I got bored again so I decided to write another random story. This random story I about a girl named Lola who hates Ichigo Kurosaki for everything that he is and had done. She's giving out reasons why she hates him.**

**Yachiru Hatake: I do not own Bleach, but I do own this story and my OC.**

**Lola: I hate you**

**Yachiru Hatake: Save it for this one-shot Lola**

**Lola: I hate my life**

**Yachiru Hatake: 'Maybe I made her too emo' *sweat drops* Let's begin!**

_I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki!_

_Why must you be born into my life?_

_I hate that you have a family and I don't._

_Why must you get a perfect caring family while I have nobody but myself?_

_I hate that you think that you can protect everyone in your life!_

_Why help those you don't know besides your friends and family?_

_I hate that you'll risk your life to save a nobody like me._

_Why must you do this to yourself?_

_I hate that you act all cool and alright when I know that something is bothering you!_

_Why can't you show that something is wrong?_

_I hate that your soothing voice can keep others from being upset._

_Why must you be the soother?_

_I hate that you forget people's names real easily!_

_Why are you so forgetful?_

_I hate that you have a strong will to fight._

_Why can't you let your opponent win for once?_

_I hate that you and Rukia get along well, even though she's the new student!_

_Why do you treat her different from me?_

_I hate that you even kill your time to spend it with me when you or I have nothing else to do._

_Why do you care so much?_

_I hate that you have kept many secrets from me and your other friends!_

_Why do you have to keep secrets?_

_I hate that you get along with Orihime after spending time with her when you both disappeared out of nowhere for vacation._

_Why do you leave without telling me?_

_I hate that you have to be so perfect!_

_Why were you born like this?_

_I hate that you're genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others._

_Why?_

_I hate that you make promises even though you break them!_

_Why do you promise something when you know you can't keep it?_

_I hate that you're stubborn when you don't get what you want._

_Why do you act this way?_

_I hate that if somebody picks a fight with you, you cannot help fighting back!_

_Why must you always fight back when you know that you'll get hurt?_

_I hate that I care deeply for your safety._

_Why do I have to care for you?_

_I hate that I like you more than a friend!_

_Why did I have to get so close to you?_

_I hate that you're shy around me._

_Why are you acting like this?_

_I hate that you stutter when you try to talk to me!_

_Why can't you talk to me properly?_

_I hate that I like that cute blush appearing on your face when you're embarrassed in front of me._

_Why do I like it?_

_I hate that I like being near your presence!_

_Why do I like you at all?_

_I hate that you like me more than friend._

_Why do have these feelings for me?_

_I hate that you think that you'll protect me from harm!_

_Why do you do this?_

_I hate that you think you'll always be there for me._

_Why are you thinking nonsense?_

_I hate that you can express your feelings to me so easily even though you can't explain it!_

_Why can you do that when I can't?_

_I hate you for everything you are._

_Why do I hate you so?_

_I hate myself for hating you Ichigo Kurosaki!_

_Why do I do this to you and myself?_

_By Lola_

**Yachiru Hatake: ….**

**Lola: Why are you so quiet? I mean you got done with me saying all the things that I hate about Ichigo Kurosaki. **

**Yachiru Hatake: It's nothing, but reviewers can request for people of these animes and give me the names of your OCs. They will be in one-shots just like this in 'I hate you' form.**

**Lola: Ohhhh! And those animes are: Naruto, Bleach, One piece, Dragon Ball Z, Vampire Knight, Fairy Tail, Trinity blood, Fullmetal Alchemist, and that's all.**

**Yachiru Hatake: I'll also make these one-shots for Twilight.**

**Lola: If you want your request**

**Yachiru Hatake: Read and review with positive words!**


End file.
